


For both of us, and time is but a paper moon...

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: S4 -(art)





	For both of us, and time is but a paper moon...

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'Teo Torriatte (Let Us Kling Together)' by Queen
> 
> It's your turn, Tony!

[](https://ibb.co/vVjWZCv)


End file.
